


Mr. Big's Workplace Stress Reliever

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Lolicon, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Mr. Big has finally done it: he's got Word Girl herself under his control! But what to do with her? It's not as if he can...Well, he just had quite the idea. An idea to increase employee morale, with very little cost to him!Oh Mr. Big, you delightful devil, you come up with the best schemes...
Kudos: 14





	Mr. Big's Workplace Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.

Frank was a very tired employee.

He was a middle manager at Mr. Big Industries, and he was pretty stressed and tired. He had just finished work on a major assignment that would've cost him his career had he gotten it wrong even a little. Though he was relieved it was over, the anxiety of dealing with that whole mess had left him reeling.

On top of that, his mother had decided to butt into his life pretty heavily. She'd started calling him almost daily, nagging about his lack of a love life. "When are you going to try and find someone!" she'd screech into his ear. "When are you going to get married!" she hollered through the phone. "When am I going to finally have a grand-baby to spoil and love!" she'd shriek into her receiver. It was a constant source of aggravation in his life, and it'd been really affecting him.

He wasn't the most attractive of men. Coming in at a mediocre 5'6", the beginnings of gray hair showing, and a bachelor of 38, he knew he wasn't exactly a great catch, and so he'd resolved to just focus on other aspects of his life, regardless of what his mother would yell into his phone every day.

But he wasn't made of steel either. It'd been more than ten years since he'd last been laid, as he'd really put himself into his job and neglected his relationship at the time. His job had mattered much more than his girlfriend of 7 months, and while he would choose that same path again if presented, he wasn't too stubborn to admit that he'd really like to fuck a tight pussy soon. The solution to his problems might actually be in this very company, however. When he was airing his grievances to his good friend Bob in HR, he'd given a chuckle at Frank's predicament.

"Look, you remember that new 'attraction' Mr. Big had that whole announcement for? Why don't you go visit it, it's down in the break room. Heck, I'll pull some strings, get you some private time, and let you have a good hour or two to de-stress, alright? Least I can do, since we've been pals for so long, eh?"

And so, he'd found himself at the appointed time, on the appointed day, in front of the appointed room. He looked at the office door in front of him, no windows to see in, pretty unusual for a room in a building like this, and wondered what his friend had planned for him. He'd of course heard about the announcement their CEO and founder had made, but had brushed it off as one of his eccentricities. After all, the big boss was a bit of an... erratic guy, to say the least. Still, if he had the assurance of his good friend, then he might as well give it a shot.

Opening the door and turning on the light, he came across a standard looking break-room, if a bit bigger than he expected. A small couch and two chairs along one of the walls, a counter with a sink and some cabinets (no microwave though). But there were also some additions that stood out as abnormal. One of the lower cabinets had a nameplate on it, titled "Toys", another "Prep Gear". The center of the room was taken up by a small bed, possibly Full sized. And against the center of the back wall, was the most interesting thing in the room. Walking closer to it, Frank observed that it was a standard size vending machine, a bit bigger than a man on all sides. It had a see-through glass panel on the front, showcasing the contents within. However, instead of the expected candies or pastries or drinks, there was a person inside, one that he immediately recognized, seeing as it was Fair City's very own superhero, Word Girl.

Yes, the young girl herself was inside of the vending machine, but as startling as that was, it was her state that was the real shocker. She had on parts of her trademark suit, her red hood, boots, and gloves were all there, but there were some alterations made. Her face was more obscured than ever, with a blindfold worked into the hood, to remain consistent with her theme but still limit her vision. There was a red leather strap around her head, leading to cover her mouth, drool escaping as the shiny red circle occupied her mouth. Her torso was exposed, leaving her little brown body on display to the room. There were little patches shaped like her shield emblem over nipples should be, and if watched closely you could see them gently vibrating. Covering her pussy was what seemed to be a red metallic object, and it too was gently vibrating. All together, she looked like she was either having the time of her life... or silently enduring a sexual hell.

Frank was really too stunned to say anything, just watching the young heroine lightly convulse as she was stimulated by the machine. A soft flutter of movement caught his attention, and he saw there was a paper taped to the left of the vending machine that he hadn't noticed before, his attention being occupied by the young girl. With a quick glance toward Word Girl, he took the paper off the machine and began to read the typed letter.

'Hey Frank, glad you made it!' it begins. 'If this isn't Frank from sales, of course, then you better skedaddle now before I report your infringement of company reservations. Anyways, if this IS Frank, then I bet you're pretty shocked by now. I know you didn't pay much attention when the boss-man was announcing it. Can't blame you either, he tends to blow hot air a lot. Anyways, back on track, this was his thing, Mr. Big caught Word Girl, and decided to just let the higher ups use her whenever they want, isn't that incredible! Go have fun buddy, use her as much as you need to get your head back in the game, and feel free to come back later too! We've got free reign with her after all. From Your Best Bud, Bob'.

Finishing the letter, Frank was a bit more settled, and really thought about the situation. On one hand, looking at Word Girl, she was definitely a minor, probably elementary school age, and he'd be a convicted pedophile if this ever came out. On the other hand, looking at her small body lightly convulsing in sexual delight, it really had been a long time since he'd been able to fuck a tight little pussy, and here was the tightest and littlest pussy he'd probably ever get, trussed up and presented right in front of him. Word Girl chose this time to cry out louder, filling the room with her aroused moan, and with that small reminder of sexuality, Frank's arousal shot through the roof, and his mind was made.

He walked into the front of the vending machine, and looked around the edge. Instead of a number pad with buttons, it was an touch screen. There were He flipped through the options and could feel his excitement grow at the prospect of so many options to toy with the young girl. He looked over the list again, thinking about what he wanted to start with, when he decided on something: he REALLY wanted to see her little pussy.

Pressing on the screen, he looked over to the machine, and saw as the metallic plate around her crotch gave a soft *POP* and Word Girl moaned loudly, as the machine gave up it's vacuum grip on her vulva, and receded down to showcase the child's pussy. It was absolutely sopping wet, as well as red and puffy, having spent quite some time being stimulated directly.

Getting his fill for now, he looked to the other options swiping around until he found another one he liked. Pressing on the screen, he watched as the plate receded into the depths of this crazy vending machine, and with a mechanical whirr, rose a dildo. Just a small pink one, as Frank knew he would want to take his time with this. When it clicked into place, a hatch on the side of the machine opened up, and out slid a little keypad, with four arrows pointing in the cardinal directions, two buttons on the side shaped like a plus and minus sign, and finally a single small button with little air waves on it.

Intrigued by the potential of this new device, he decided to press the small button first, and watched as the dildo began to softly vibrate. He pressed it again, and harder it went. He experimented and saw it had three vibration modes, basically soft, medium, and hard. He could guess what the arrows did, and was confirmed right when the northern arrow had the dildo moving upwards, eventually poking into her thigh when he let it go. He maneuvered the dildo using the buttons presented to him, and had the tip press right against the child's vulva, eliciting a slight, muffled gasp.

Anticipation running high, Frank puts his finger on the up arrow and watches as the dildo slowly forces its way upwards, almost leisurely spreading the young girl's lips apart, causing her to begin to lightly shudder and softly moan. It eventually forces them fully apart, and she screams in pleasure as with a newfound lack of resistance the phallus slams into her little pussy as far as it can go. Frank gleefully begins fucking the girl with the machine, pressing the arrows up and down and watching the superheroine writhe in pleasure and give out grunts and squeals as it hammers into her small body.

He quickly grows annoyed with the need for manual activation of this component however, before remembering the extra buttons on the control pad. He presses the plus-shaped one, and watches as the dildo slowly moves to fuck the young girl on its own! Excited at this new development, he presses up a few more times, causing the machine to gain speed, until eventually it's hammering in her at a pace he isn't sure a mundane human can match, and she shouts through her ball gag as her poor snatch is pounded into oblivion.

Drunk with his newfound power, he leaves the girl to the machine's delights to look over its menu some more, hoping to add to her stimulation. He quickly finds a setting for the vibrators on her nipples, and gleefully sets those to High, causing the emblems to shake noticeably. He quickly observes this for a moment, letting the sight stoke his lust further before again turning to the menu. 'So many options!' he thinks to himself, almost giggling in his delight as he scrolls through them, wet slapping and muffled screams reverberating about the room as he does so. He decides to take his time scrolling through, enjoying the sounds of pistons moving and sex occuring as he searched the choices available to him.

However, within a minute of searching, Frank became painfully aware of his arousal as his penis throbbed almost painfully inside of his suit. Effectively reminded of why he came here in the first place, he sought out the most needed option for him with this machine, namely how to get the young hero out so he could begin relieving himself inside her.

Now aware of his arousal and increasingly desperate to sate it, Frank was becoming less careful and more frantic in his search, and since the labels on some of these selections weren't the most clear, and so he pressed one that looked somewhat like a star, and anxiously watched through the glass to see what would happen. And his eyes widened as he hadn't expected the results.

Still pounding away at her nubile pussy, (though with plenty of juice coating the back of the glass, so she'd have had to come a couple of times...) the machine extended another arm from behind her, aimed directly between her firm buttocks. On the end was what looked like a pink teardrop, large enough that Frank wasn't sure the girl would be able to fit that in her mouth, let alone her anus. But the machine heeded no thought or logic, only the commands it is given, and so the arm trudged onwards.

Eventually the arm slowed down, and Frank presumed that it'd come into contact with the girl's rear hole, though the angle he could see in obscured that view from him. The girl tensed up, jerking steadily with the treatment of her snatch, the girl's screams intensified as the object was wormed unhesitatingly by pistons and hydraulics directly into the heroine's asshole. Bit by bit, her tiny little body endured a bit more roughness, the machine fulfilling the use it was made for. Eventually he saw the girl untense a bit, and the mechanical arm drawing itself back into the recesses of the moving parts. As sexy as that was to see the girl take on even more sexual stimulation, he wanted some stimulation of his own, and so continued to look through the options.

Finally he found a symbol of a door opening with an arrow, and pushed on the screen, hopeful that this would be the start of his personal fun. And he was proven right as he heard the constant whirring of the piston fucking the girl stop, and begin to recede into the bottom as the glass retracted itself into the side of the device. Once the space is clear, Wordgirl is pushed out, grabbed on her limbs and back by various padded grips, likely to reduce any sort of chafing that would come from being inside that contraption for so long.

But Frank isn't really thinking about any of that. No, the only thing occupying his mind is the fact that this nubile, naked, and WET young girl is right in front of him, unseparated by anything but his own pants. He quickly fixes that issue, and looks at the child, ruminating on where to use her first. He looks down at her tender pussy, red from the abuse he'd just subjected it too with his curiosity, and decides that he'll give her a bit of a reprieve with that. Instead, he looks upwards, to her blindfolded face, and more specifically her gagged mouth, and decides he really wants her to swallow some cum.

He puts his hands on her altered cap, searching for and quickly finding the buckle for the gag, unclipping it and letting it fall loose to the ground. Drool cascaded out of her open mouth, as she coughed and her tongue lolled out, obviously recovering from a long stint with a gag. He let her recover herself, but before he could do anything about his situation, she spoke.

"Good day Citizen!" she began, oddly cheery for someone who'd just been subjected to a harsh sexual pounding, "what can I do for you today?"

Frank was stunned. He hadn't really expected her to be able to talk, let alone be so kind and polite toward him. Even with her blindfold on, she seemed to be unconcerned about... well everything really. He wondered why she'd be so blase about her situation, she was Fair City's paragon of morals afterall-

Wait, didn't Mr. Big, the CEO of this company, specialize in mind control devices?

Well. That made considerably more sense now, didn't it?

"I-I uhm..." he began, rather unprepared for the situation. As he grasped for the words to reply, Wordgirl took the initiative instead.

"Well, judging from where your voice is coming from, sir, I say that I'm standing about head height with your cock. Would you like a blowjob to begin with?" the hero said, as casual and sweet as if she were talking with a best friend about their weekend plans.

Unable to really speak, Frank simply nodded, before seeing that she had a blindfold on, and instead uttered a quick "Yes, please!" in a desperate, hushed tone, like he was afraid that she'd turn on him at any second.

But she simply said "Alright then sir, just relax while I take care of the issue for you. Would you mind placing it in my mouth?" Frank had forgotten that she was still entirely restrained by the machine, and quickly fumbled to follow her request. He swiftly had his penis out and placed right in the area between her lips. With little hesitation, Wordgirl began to suckle on the tip, and Frank moaned, finally beginning to relieve himself of a decade's worth of lust.

She licked and sucked on the tip for a bit, swirling her tongue around the underside of the helmet, before letting go with a loud *POP from her suction. "Oooh, this is a nice and big cock sir! Thank you for letting me play with it!" she'd said so happily, like she was enjoying a new flavor of ice cream, and moved to give it a long lick from the base to the tip, frank helping her along by maneuvering his penis at the direction of her tongue. "And tasty too! It looks like we're both in for a treat!"

Wordgirl dragged her tongue down the shaft, coming to his balls and taking one in her mouth, making sure to swirl her tongue around, and Frank had come to the realization that having his balls played with was really quite nice, much more than he would have ever imagined. But as much as he liked that, he REALLY wanted to come, and so moved back, Wordgirl gently letting his testicles fall from her lips as he did so. He corrected his position, put his penis against her cute lips, and softly pushed his way inside.

Wordgirl, seemingly expecting this very action, went seamlessly along, allowing the cock to slide smoothly into her mouth, and she wasted no time in using her tongue to its fullest extent, dragging it up and down the sides, swirling and swishing along the length, driving Frank into a world of pleasure he'd never before experienced.

He just couldn't believe how much this child's mouth could do! Every flick of her tongue had him gasping, every constricting of her throat sent fire through his veins, and every choke she made as she continued to work his cock drove him wild. He really wished he'd gone to her sooner, but he was determined to make what he could out of this situation. So he grabbed her head with his hands, and as the heroine stopped all her movements, he pulled back and thrust into her throat with all his might.

"GLURK" was the first thing he heard as, even with how prepared this girl had been overall, it was hard to take a cock shove itself down one's throat. Though that wasn't on Frank's mind, it was the velvety grip of her throat that occupied his thoughts. He groaned out to the room as he hilted in the girl's throat, taking a moment to relish the sensation before pulling back and propelling himself back inside with considerable force.

Spit was being pushed out from the seal of her lips as he viciously thrust inside her throat, in and out, desperate to find that release he'd longed for. Frank thrust continuously, the tightness of her throat, the eagerness she'd displayed earlier, all coalescing into a hurricane of pleasure that he was all aboard for. But eventually, he was too worked up and too stimulated to continue his treatment, and with one final thrust, held himself in the girl's maw, and began to cum.

White, thick fluid began to flood the girl's throat, her muscles pulling it all down into her stomach in desperation to breath, having the side benefit of milking the cock for even more cum. The combined buildup of years of neglect left Frank's testicles to have quite a bit of semen, and it just continued on for minutes, filling this girl's stomach more and more, driving her into her own state of extreme arousal from intaking all this semen.

The amount eventually began to show itself physically, as Wordgirl's chocolate-colored stomach began to bulge out slowly, her body not being quite able to keep up with the amount of semen it was taking. It extended and expanded, her body no longer being her own, but just a receptacle for this man's lust and cum.v 

Eventually, the flow tapered off, and Frank relaxed a bit, his cock resting inside of the girl's mouth as he pulled back just a bit, and the last few pumps of his cum filling her mouth, driving the young heroine to a heady arousal as she finally tasted and smelled the cum she'd been taking in.

Frank, panting and heaving at the toll that his orgasm took, finally pulled back, Wordgirl's lips constricting tightly around his cock in an effort to make sure she had every drop of cum and making him grunt a bit at the stimulation. His cock exited with a wet *POP, and he stepped back to look at his handiwork.

The girl's lips were a mess, her mouth having saliva and small bits of cum saturated around it, showing obvious evidence of what had just occurred with her. Wordgirl's cheeks bulged with the cum she had stored there, and they moved as she swished it about her mouth, taking every instant of joy she could from the load she had. He looked down further to see her belly full and distended quite a bit, almost looking like a late pregnancy with how much semen was filling her little insides.

Eventually the young heroine began to swallow, and after three gulps she'd cleaned her mouth of cum, giving a satisfied sigh after. She looked up at Frank, as much as she could with a blindfold on anyway, and sultrily said "Beloved citizen, is there anything else you'd like to do to me? You can't be done with just that after all..." and he could've sworn she was batting her eyelashes at him from behind the covering.

Frank looked at her tiny, worked over body, his eyes drawing toward her crotch, and remembered something from earlier. Moving around her, he took a peek to confirm that she indeed still had that massive plug occupying her asshole. "Well Wordgirl" he began, confident as a result of her extreme eagerness, "how much can your little ass take?"

He could hear the delight in her voice as she responded "Oh quite a bit sir, would you like to test the limits?", punctuating it with a little shake of her butt, probably as much as she could move with the restraints still holding her.

'Absolutely' thought Frank, as he moved to remove the toy occupying her rear.

He owed Bob big time.


End file.
